


Взаимное исследование

by Rina_Lee



Category: Assorti
Genre: Assorti - personification of branded sweets, M/M, PWP, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-26
Updated: 2016-02-26
Packaged: 2018-05-23 09:37:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6112474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rina_Lee/pseuds/Rina_Lee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Краткое содержание: на улице дождливая осень, а в доме Линдта стоит сухая и глухая тишина.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Взаимное исследование

Осень шелестела сухими листьями, лилась дождями и серела тучами. Она пахла палыми яблоками и утренним туманом, рыдала каплями с крыш и стучала зонтами об асфальт. Осень висела в воздухе стылой безысходностью, звуками далекой грозы и затяжного ливня. На оконных стеклах оседали капли, воздух сырел, а стены, казалось, пропитывались влагой. От всего этого несло бесконечной тоской и каким-то Маркесом, и у Гардена неизменно портилось настроение и ныла голова.  
Звук падающих капель раздражал. Он преследовал везде, даже в поместье, в городе или в саду; тишина стояла только в доме Линдта. Гарден не знал, было ли это следствием особого покрытия черепицы, или даже дождь не осмеливался нарушить окружающую хозяина дома тишину, но внутри всегда было спокойно. В многочисленных аквариумах плавали безмолвные рыбы, на полках стояли молчаливые книги, наглухо зашторенные окна не пропускали уличный гомон итальянских улиц. Здесь не было даже дверного звонка: к Линдту редко приходили гости. У Гардена был свой ключ, и это было высшей степенью доверия — с этим могло сравниться разве что приглашение пользоваться своей библиотекой. И то, и другое Гарден оценил.  
— Шумно, — сказал он негромко и закрыл за собой входную дверь. Хлопок — легкий и почти неслышный — растворился в наполнявшей помещение тишине. — Линдт?  
— Я в кабинете, — откликнулся тот сухо. — Проходи.  
У тишины в доме Линдта было особое свойство — то, что следовало, можно было услышать через весь дом, а ненужные звуки глушились.  
— Да, да… — Гарден улыбнулся сам себе и повесил пальто на вешалку — его личную, что тоже было ощутимым признаком его присутствия в этом месте.  
Здесь не было слишком много его вещей — самое необходимое, кое-какая одежда и пара книг, но в последнее время Гарден проводил здесь больше времени, чем дома. Тут стояла тишина и не докучали навязчивые родственники, а монохромный минимализм в интерьере давал отдохнуть от помпезной роскоши родного дома.  
В кабинете было еще тише, чем где-либо еще. Даже сухой стрекот клавиатуры тонул в заполненной черным цветом тишине, и Линдт терялся на фоне этой черноты, казался ее продолжением. Его дом ему подходил совершенно, и Гарден почти завидовал. В их поместье комфортно себя чувствовали разве что Ронднуар и Роше, а остальных оно тяготило своей громоздкой архитектурой и тяжелой отделкой.  
— Ты пришел, — констатировал Линдт, не поднимая взгляда. — Еще пятнадцать минут. Я работаю.  
— Как скажешь, — Гарден снова улыбнулся чуть насмешливо и устроился напротив Линдта, в одном из кресел.  
В пол под его ногами был вмонтирован огромный аквариум — там, под голубоватым стеклом, плавали яркие рыбки, поблескивали ракушки и кораллы, вились разноцветные водоросли. Гарден знал, что наблюдение за этим подводным миром в миниатюре неплохо успокаивает и умиротворяет — но к чему Линдту становиться еще спокойнее, чем он есть, было неясно. Сам он смотрел на рыбок с отстраненным интересом исследователя — он знал, что в какой-то момент под толщей стекла блеснет переливающимся боком пиранья и прозрачная вода окрасится кровью.  
Едва истекло пятнадцать минут, Линдт аккуратно закрыл ноутбук и отставил его в сторону. Гарден отвлекся от аквариума — пиранья все-таки достигла своей цели — и поднял на него взгляд с легкой усмешкой.  
— Сперва?.. — произнес он с полувопросительной интонацией. Линдт не терпел двусмысленностей и недоговорок, а Гарден жил только ими; было странно, что они при этом так давно общаются.  
Линдт спокойно снял ноутбук со стола и поставил на одну из полок, затем уложил пару стопок бумаг в ящик. Это было достаточным ответом, и Гарден неспешно поднялся с кресла и подошел ближе.  
— Работа, работа, — проговорил он задумчиво и присел на край стола. Линдт смотрел на него изучающе и не предпринимал никаких попыток завладеть инициативой. — Ты слишком много думаешь о работе.  
Гарден пододвинулся к центу стола и потянул узел шейного платка; в непроницаемом взгляде Линдта постепенно появлялся интерес.  
— Приходится, — кратко ответил он и, откинувшись на спинку кресла, положил руки на подлокотники. Гарден еще раз улыбнулся, отложил платок и плавно стек к Линдту на колени. Тот был в домашнем — черная рубашка и галстук, даже без пиджака. Гарден вдруг подумал, что не может представить его в чем-то другом, будто бы Линдт застыл в его сознании прочным образом и не менялся, не ускользал. В этот момент он точно так же был рядом — ощутимым, реальным и настоящим, и Гарден на секунду прикрыл глаза. В голову лезло множество неуместных мыслей, а Линдт был здесь и ждал его реакции. Гарден мотнул головой, стараясь выбросить все из головы, и Линдт поднял на него слегка удивленный взгляд.  
— Что-то случилось? — спросил он — суховато для проявления заботы, но удивительно заботливо для Линдта в принципе. — Гарден?  
— Все в порядке, — он изогнул губы в подобии улыбки и потянулся к его галстуку. Не следовало отвлекаться в такой момент. — Более того, все просто отлично… — это он произнес уже на ухо Линдту, полушепотом, едва слышно.  
Тишина чужого дома играла с ним и разносила его голос на весь дом.  
Очевидно, такой ответ Линдта устроил — он слегка отодвинул Гардена и принялся методично расстегивать пуговицы на его жилете, а затем — на рубашке. Делал он это так спокойно и уверенно, как делал всегда, многие сотни раз до этого, и Гарден расслабился — с Линдтом терпеть капризы собственного мозга было проще. Сам он уже закончил стягивать с него рубашку и только теперь — отбросив ее вместе с галстуком подальше — прижался к его губам в неторопливом поцелуе. Линдт держал руку на его пояснице и не позволял отстраниться, пока целовал его сам. Делал он это так же, как и все остальное: обстоятельно, серьезно и планомерно, не отвлекаясь на лишние детали.  
— В такие моменты мне кажется, что я — исследуемый объект, — тихо рассмеялся Гарден и погладил Линдта по затылку, медленно скользнул рукой по плечу. Вторая ладонь Линдта путалась в его волосах и развязывала ленту, ласкала его шею и спину. Смотрел он поначалу куда-то в сторону, но, заглянув ему в глаза, Гарден чуть не вздрогнул. Во взгляде Линдта, за слоем бесконечного льда, плескалось что-то непонятно-горячее, и неясно было, как оно не топит внешний холод. Это напоминало аквариум, где за толстым голубоватым стеклом течет совсем своя жизнь, и никто не имеет права вмешиваться в нее.  
Но Гарден имел. Для его пальто была своя вешалка, его зубная щетка стояла в ванной комнате, а пара рубашек и шейных платков висела у Линдта в шкафу. Этот дом играл с ним в свои игры, но никогда не издевался, а сам Линдт смотрел на него так, как едва ли когда-то смотрел на что-то еще.  
— Иногда мне тоже так кажется, — заметил Линдт, продолжая оборванный диалог, и потянулся к поясу Гардена. Он медленно погладил пах, а затем принялся уверенно расстегивать ремень и приспускать брюки, и у Гардена снова все заволокло перед глазами. Он не видел ничего ни в тот момент, ни через несколько секунд, когда Линдт уверенно подсадил его обратно на стол и окончательно стащил с него брюки.  
— Значит, у нас… взаимное исследование, — выдохнул Гарден и развел колени в стороны. Линдт кивнул; скрипнул ящик стола. Гарден полулежал на столе, опираясь ладонями позади себя, и думал о том, что сейчас Линдт еще раз погладит его по голове, убирая закрывающие лицо пряди, и снова поцелует. Он не ошибся — и в этот же момент Линдт принялся неспешно его готовить. Перед глазами Гардена все еще плавала какая-то пелена и он, судорожно вздохнув, вцепился в плечи Линдта — так было безопаснее. Воображение все еще подбрасывало в мысли странные, безнадежные образы, но теперь от этого нетрудно было отвлечься — Линдт все еще целовал его и сжимал в руке его волосы.  
— Хороший термин, — вполголоса согласился Линдт и мягко надавил ему на грудь, вынуждая лечь на стол. Гарден подчинился, и Линдт обвел кончиками пальцев его скулы и щеки — прежде чем снова поцеловать и войти в него одним плавным движением. У Гардена снова перехватило дыхание, и из груди вырвался какой-то сдавленный звук. Он снова поднял взгляд на Линдта и прикусил губу, сдерживая неуместный смех — он выглядел еще более сосредоточенным, чем обычно.  
Линдт двигался всегда идеально четко, будто метроном, и Гардена тянуло нарушить эту гармонию собственными движениями, объятиями или поцелуями. Возможно, это и прошло бы с кем-то другим — но Линдт не сбивался с ритма, лаская его самого в том же темпе.  
«Вот уж и правда… исследование», — подумал Гарден и вновь прикусил губу, сдерживая теперь уже рвущийся наружу стон. Но тишина дома вновь выдала его, и стон прорвался, заглушил их общее дыхание и скрип стола; в этот же момент Линдт прижался к нему так близко, как мог.  
Меньше чем через минуту Линдт расслабленно выдохнул и отстранился; вскоре Гарден последовал за ним. Тишина поняла, что сейчас до нее никому нет дела, и расширилась, полностью захватила собой пространство: Гарден не слышал ничего. Ему хватало собственных мыслей, которые, как прежде, бились суматошным роем у него в голове и опрокидывали, роняли и перепутывали все остатки здравого смысла. Утихнувшая было боязнь нереальности происходящего снова разгорелась — наверное, виной тому была пелена перед глазами и стоявшая в комнате тишина. Но все закончилось, когда Линдт крепко сжал его плечо, чтобы снова поцеловать, и Гарден тихо охнул, двинувшись к нему навстречу.  
— Твоя лента упала, — немного отстраненно произнес Линдт и вновь пригладил его волосы. — Впрочем, тебе идет и так.  
Гарден улыбнулся — комплименты от Линдта тоже были нечастым удовольствием.  
— Благодарю, — чинно ответил он и скользнул со стола на пол. Одежда валялась где-то в беспорядке, и это настолько нарушало идеальный порядок кабинета, что Гарден снова усмехнулся. — Что ж, раз ты занят, я, пожалуй…  
— Оставшиеся дела могут подождать до завтра, — отрешенно сказал Линдт, глядя в сторону. — Ты знаешь, где спальня.  
— О-о, — Гарден обернулся и поглядел на Линдта — лед в его глазах снова уплотнился, скрыл все, что мог скрывать. — Знаю. Я буду там через несколько минут.  
Он наклонился, чтобы поднять с пола-аквариума свою ленту; под его рукой пиранья переливалась своим блестящим боком и грызла остатки золотой рыбки. Гарден забросил ленту на плечо и вышел из кабинета.  
Квартиру по-прежнему наполняла играющая с ним тишина; она сама решала, что доносить до его слуха, что — нет. Но фразу Линдта Гарден расслышал — скорее всего, вопреки желанию тишины.  
— Заходи, — почти неслышно, а затем — вовсе беззвучно: — Я буду ждать.  
Гарден хмыкнул и прижал ладонь к виску; водоворот мыслей постепенно утихал, успокаивался.  
Все было реальным — и этот тихий дом, и дождливая и шумная осень за окном, и кабинет с аквариумом в полу, и Линдт.  
Главным образом — Линдт.


End file.
